


Красный и зелёный

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: Предупреждение: написано во имя пейринга, возможно ООС.Для Бестиолы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: написано во имя пейринга, возможно ООС.  
> Для Бестиолы.

Кагами пошёл в зал ни свет ни заря, надеясь побегать с мячом по паркету, а не с сумками по пляжу, пока не видит тренер и не проснулись остальные члены команды. Каково же было его удивление, когда он обнаружил там Мидориму, отрабатывающего свои броски. Они обменялись злобными взглядами, но разговаривать с утра пораньше совершенно не хотелось, а зал был более чем просторным, чтобы успешно делать вид, что они друг друга не замечают.  
Только вот в подсобке, забитой спортивным инвентарём, швабрами, вёдрами и вениками до самого потолка, места было не так много. Они столкнулись в узком проходе между стеной и корзиной с мячами. Ни один не хотел уступать, оба одновременно двинулись к выходу – и буквально застряли. Попытавшись оттолкнуть Мидориму, Кагами внезапно встретил равное сопротивление. А ему-то всегда казалось, что этот тип ничего тяжелее баскетбольного мяча в руках не держал… Он уставился на ладонь с растопыренными перебинтованными пальцами, с немалой силой упирающуюся ему в грудь. Кагами отклонился назад, вот только не рассчитал расстояние и ударился затылком о стену. Мидорима воспользовался этим и попытался проскочить мимо, но Кагами схватил его за футболку и оттащил назад. Преградив Мидориме путь локтем, он шагнул вперёд. Одновременно Мидорима, выворачиваясь из-под его локтя, нагнулся в развороте – и оказался прижат спиной к Кагами, пробиравшегося приставными шагами по стеночке. Возникла неловкая пауза. Мидорима резко выпрямился, едва не ударив затылком соперника по носу – Кагами пришлось спешно выставить обе руки, уперев их в острые лопатки, чтобы уберечься. С силой выдохнув, Мидорима потянулся поправить съехавшие очки. А Кагами зачем-то уставился на двигающиеся под влажной майкой мышцы спины и почему-то не торопился убирать ладони. Он знал, что Мидорима выше ростом и вроде бы даже шире в плечах. Редко такое увидишь, особенно в этой стране. Но одно дело знать и наблюдать издалека, и совсем другое – созерцать и ощущать прямо под носом.  
Кажется, как раз в этот момент Мидорима что-то сказал. Или Кагами подумал, что тому самое время сказать что-нибудь язвительное… В общем, как бы там ни было, а Мидорима начал двигаться. Осторожно переступив через выкатившийся из корзины мяч, он почти протиснулся к выходу, но в это время Кагами, железно решив ни за что не уступить очкастому засранцу, зашевелился тоже. Он сделал шаг, но тут же споткнулся об чужую пятку и начал падать, подминая Мидориму под себя. К счастью, тот успел подставить руки, принимая вес Кагами на спину – только благодаря этому они оба не загремели в полупустую корзину. Видимо, в качестве благодарности Кагами ещё и пнул своего спасителя под колено. Он это, конечно, нечаянно, но Мидорима в любом случае не был ему благодарен. Перестав заваливаться на пол, выровняв себя в пространстве и моргнув, Кагами обнаружил себя прижимающимся пахом к заднице опирающегося на корзину Мидоримы. Руки вдруг сами легли на его талию, задевая кожу под задравшейся майкой. Кагами и сам не смог бы ответить, почему его пальцы торопливо одёрнули ткань, а потом вдруг переместились вверх и опять накрыли остро выпирающие лопатки. Это стало неожиданностью для самого Кагами, но ещё более непонятным было то, почему Мидорима не двигался и молчал.   
А тело Кагами явно решило жить собственной жизнью. Непонятно с какой целью, он с силой провёл ладонями вниз по широкой спине и заметил, как ярко покраснели у Мидоримы уши. Надменный, высокомерный тип и просто противный зануда, помешанный на гороскопах, отчаянно смущался под нелепыми прикосновениями того, на кого всегда смотрел свысока, как в прямом, так и в переносном смыслах. Но руки у Кагами совершенно не дрожали, когда пробирались под его майку. Как будто он хотел чего-то добиться и знал, как это сделать, хотя на самом деле где-то на задворках сознания сам офигевал от своей невесть откуда взявшейся решительности, и вообще задавался вопросом, какого чёрта тут происходит и почему Мидорима до сих пор молчит и не сопротивляется!  
Правда, никакой голос разума или кого-то ещё не смог бы сейчас заставить член Кагами упасть. Кагами почти касался им невольно оттопыренной задницы Мидоримы, и уже от этого у него тихонько ехала крыша. Поэтому было страшно даже подумать о том, чтобы прижаться теснее или сделать что-нибудь ещё в таком роде. Хотя хотелось. Между тем руки Кагами продолжали медленно и бестолково шарить по крепкому торсу – и вот они случайно зацепили широкую резинку шортов. Вроде бы совершенный пустяк, но Кагами обожгло какой-то до ужаса непристойной мыслью, которую он даже додумать не успел. На мгновение придя в себя, он быстро убрал оттуда руки, но вместо того, чтобы выкрутиться из этого капкана и слинять из подсобки, пробежал пальцами по тяжело вздымающимся рёбрам вверх, до подмышек, затем вниз, к груди, по плоскому горячущему животу, а после снова вверх. Было так волнительно касаться чужого сильного тела, вдыхать его аромат, чувствовать его жар… Немного поколебавшись, Кагами наклонился и уткнулся носом в шею прямо над воротом майки. Вдохнув терпковатый запах свежего пота и мятный – дезодоранта, он осмелел окончательно и потёрся о голую кожу. Которая пахла ещё лучше...

Мидорима крупно вздрогнул, когда острый кончик носа задел нежную кожу прямо под ухом. Кагами успокаивающим жестом положил ладони ему бёдра, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Бёдра у Мидоримы на поверку оказались узкие и... костлявые. Зафиксировав его (как будто тот пытался сопротивляться), Кагами продолжил легонько водить носом по его шее и решаясь на что-нибудь ещё более дерзкое. И вот он, задыхаясь от собственной наглости, коснулся затылка сухими приоткрытыми губами, прихватил кожу лёгким щипком и отпустил, слизывая солёный вкус.  
Мидорима даже не сразу понял, что произошло: до него дошло, только когда ощутил горячее влажное дыхание. Этот гад его, считай, поцеловал! Мидорима вцепился в корзину с мячами и зажмурился. Мышцы ног были сильно напряжены из-за необходимости балансировать между краем корзины и Кагами. Чтобы возбужденным членом не касаться корзины, а задом не прислониться к Кагами. И вообще, всё происходящее было крайне неприличным, стыдным и... и гороскоп к такой активности Львов по отношению к Ракам его не готовил! Он, Мидорима Шинтаро, молодой человек из достойной семьи, делающий всё строго по Оха-асе, с презрением относящийся к этому... животному, который собственное имя правильно написать не может, - как он может так волноваться от его лапанья? Недопустимо! Но так хорошо ощущались ладони, шершаво трущие кожу через влажную ткань формы, так сладко бежали мурашки, спровоцированные горячим дыханием… Мидорима не понимал, дрожит он от презрительного возмущения или от чего-то ещё, что ему ещё не доводилось испытывать.  
За его спиной Кагами шумно выдохнул. Он переступил на месте, наклонился, снова потянувшись к шее, но как-то неосторожно – и всем телом прижался к Мидориме. Оба на мгновение замерли. Кровь ударила в голову, пульс резко участился. Мидориме пришлось сильнее напрячь руки, удерживая и себя, и обнаглевшего сейриновца. Наконец придя в себя, он открыл рот и дёрнулся повернуться, чтобы отчихвостить зарвавшегося кретина, но Кагами навалился сильнее, заставляя Мидориму в полной мере ощутить тяжёлый жар его тела и ещё кое-что, упёршееся Мидориме в зад. Мидорима захлебнулся набранным в лёгкие воздухом, в ушах зашумело: у Кагами на него стоит! Кагами его хочет! Это он, Мидорима, заставил член Кагами стать таким... обжигающим и твёрдым!.. По идее, это всё должно было вызывать в Мидориме отвращение, но, наверное, он забыл его в рюкзаке или под футоном Такао. Колени ослабели, руки задрожали, а все мысли Мидоримы против воли вертелись только вокруг чужого члена, неподвижно вжатого в его задницу. На короткий момент Мидориме показалось: Кагами настолько горячий, что вот-вот прожжёт его насквозь. Стало почти страшно, Мидорима передёрнул плечами и попытался отстраниться, но сделал только хуже. Он ведь не думал – да и откуда бы ему такое знать! – что возбужденный член, оказавшийся вытянутым вдоль ложбинки его ягодиц, запустит сноп искр вдоль позвоночника и заставит собственный член увлажниться. Поверхностно дыша, Мидорима собрал всю оставшуюся волю в кулак и напрягся всем телом, собираясь скинуть с себя Кагами. Но сдался из-за неспособности чувствовать хоть что-то, кроме этой толстой штуки на его заднице. Обмякнув, он решил позволить нахалу делать, что ему вздумается, раз его собственное тело отказывается слушаться. Кагами, по-прежнему занятый исследованием его шеи, заметил перемену в Мидориме и немного отстранился. Его руки скользнули на талию, он глухо спросил "что?", имея в виду то ли «что не так?», то ли «что тебе хочется?» Но Мидорима, пьяный от бушующих гормонов, только выдохнул ртом и подался назад, невольно прогибаясь в пояснице под прикосновениями Кагами.

Это движение было понятно даже девственнику. Кагами прошибло вдоль позвоночника и ударило в самые яйца осознанием: Мидорима ему подставляется. Прямо сейчас, здесь, этот мерзкий занудный гордец подставляет ему свою задницу. Неуверенным жестом Кагами сжал крепкие половинки и толкнулся вдоль углубившейся ложбинки между ними. Кто-то из них застонал – громкого звука испугались оба, но если Мидориму это несколько отрезвило, то Кагами наоборот, ещё больше завело. Он толкнулся снова, продолжая мять подставленный зад. У обоих стояло железно, вот только Мидориме никак нельзя было дотронуться до себя – иначе они бы кувыркнулись в корзину с мячами. Ему и в голову не пришло попросить Кагами об одолжении, поэтому он стоически терпел, добровольно распятый между практически трахающим его Кагами и долбаной корзиной. У Кагами все датчики зашкаливали от происходящего, он упёрся лбом в загривок Мидоримы, вцепился пальцами в его задницу и тёрся об неё членом, пока не почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Спохватившись, что сейчас спустит в шорты, он завозился, торопливо высвободил член и сразу кончил, с глубоким протяжным стоном пачкая семенем одежду Мидоримы. Который едва не сорвался следом, если бы довольный Кагами не повалился на него сверху. Под дном корзины что-то щёлкнуло, и она резко поехала вперёд. Не ожидавший такой подставы Мидорима рухнул на колени, а Кагами, по инерции последовавший за ним, чуть не сломал ему шею. Это махом отрезвило обоих. Кагами резво заправил член в шорты, помялся долю секунды, но заметив пару белёсых потёков у Мидоримы на пояснице, быстрым шагом покинул проклятую подсобку. Уже на выходе из зала, хватая своё полотенце и бутылку с водой, он услышал разъярённое «КААААГААААМИИИ!»  
Пожалуй, пару ближайших столетий ему лучше избегать тёмных переулков: его явно ожидает месть Мидоримы.


End file.
